Once A Year
by entanglednthorns
Summary: NejiTen. Once a year he would give me a present, take me out on a date, and hold me till I fell asleep. But now everyday he tells me how much he loves me and kisses me every chance he gets. Oneshot.


**A/N:** A Neji/Tenten one-shot I worked on every once and a while. Hehe! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Once A Year **

* * *

Once a year he would give me a special present just for my birthday. 

_I sat at home bored to death. Gai-sensei had given me a day off from training because it was my birthday. That was fine with me, but what about Neji? I am his sparring partner and I bet he doesn't want to be stuck with Lee._

_Ding Dong!_

_A smile crept upon my face as I immediately knew who was at the door. I jumped up from my seat and rushed to the fron of the house, Quickly I composed myself into a calm state. I opened the door slowly and was greeted with a familiar face._

_"Hey Neji!" I happily said._

_The Hyuuga nodded and then asked, "Are you the only one here?"_

_I thought for a second before replying, "Yea, I am."_

_"Good," he stated._

_Instead of his usual smirk, a grin spread across his features. I instantly melted. Sure I loved his smirk since it was so sexy, but his smile was even nicer and charming. It was a smile that was for my eyes only._

_I stepped aside and he walked in. I locked the door when I closed it and sat on the couch. He took a seat next to me and a comfortable silence settled. Neji wasn't one for starting conversations so I was surprised when he had._

_"Happy birthday, Tenten." He congradulated._

_I giggled slightly. "Thanks, Neji."_

_He fumbled with something in his pocket before taking the box out. He gave it to me and I wondered what was inside._

_"Open it," he said._

_I did as I was told and I gasped. I know I wasn't one for jewlery, but I found this one particulary special. I know, because it was from him. It was a beautiful ring with weapon engravings on the silver colored outside._

_"Read what's inside. I am quite sure you will like it."_

_I read the wordings that I know would be forever engaved in my heart. I could feel excitement rising up inside me and I just wanted to burst out with a gleeful scream, even if it would be not like me to._

_I leaned over and whispered in Neji's ear, because I just had to tell him. "I think I love you, Hyuuga Neji."_

_He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine._

_

* * *

_Once a year he would take me out on a date.

_I walked beside Neji, my arm linked with his. He was taking me somewhere special, or so he said it was. I was quite happy about this and today. Yesterday he said he'd take me out tonight._

_We arrived at a fancy restraunt and I wondered if I was civilized enough to go in there. I mean I'm a ninja who specializes in weapons. Being around rich people, excluding Neji, made me nervous and uncomfortable._

_However, unlike me, Neji look more suited for this. He kept himself calm and cool wherever he went in any situation._

_When we entered the four-star food place, we were greeted by a man, who looked oddly french, standing behind a wooden podium that was devinely polished and kept in neat order. The man twirled his finger around his mustche._

_"How may I help you?"_

_I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing at how funny he acted. Neji slightly nudged me to keep quiet. I guess the man had heard me because he was glaring at me, in which Neji had looked dangerously at him for doing such a thing._

_"Yes. Reservation for two." Neji answered._

_"Right this way, sir."_

_The man lead us to a secluded spot where it was dimly lit. He seated us at a table that had candles and roses in the middle. I never knew Neji was so romantic. I really hadn't expected such a thing from him._

_"Wow. Thanks for taking me out tonight."_

_He grinned slightly. "I wanted to do something nice for you."_

_"You're so sweet, Neji-kun!"_

_He growled slightly at the -kun I added to his name. I just laughed and he grunted. As we talked, I kept looking at the ring he had given me for my birthday and the words in it._

_

* * *

_Once a year he would hold me untill I fell asleep.

_I panted as I landed gracefully on the ground. It was the end of training with the team, and again I hadn't beat Neji. He just stood there looking like he was barely affected. I picked up the weapons I threw at him around the training grounds._

_I still couldn't believe he deflected every one of them. If it wasn't for that move Kaiten of his, I bet I would have at least hit him once. But no, he had to go ahead and use it. I huffed slightly._

_"Good job team!" Gai-sensei declared and gave us a nice-guy pose._

_"Thank you Gai-sensei!" Lee said proudly._

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai-sensei!"_

_They hugged each other with tears streaming down their faces. Secretely I wondered if they were gay sometimes. I think Neji did too, because he always gave them a weird look whenever they hugged._

_"Well, go home and rest! Tomorrow we shall make the best of your Spring of Youth!"_

_With that Gai-sensei flitted away with Lee trailing behind him closely. I looked at Neji and smiled._

_"Alone again, are we not?"_

_He smirked. "Yes we are."_

_I ran over and hung my arms loosely around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him on the cheek and laughed. He sat at the trunk of the tree, bringing me down with him._

_I leaned against him and sighed in bliss. I liked being in this position with him. It made me feel as if I wanted to stay here forever. But ofcourse, that can't happen. So I took advantage of the moment._

_Before I fell asleep I would look at my ring, and just stare thinking about it every night. I don't know why, but it always reminded me this wasn't just a dream and that all this was for real._

_My eyes drifted shut and I soon fell into a light sleep._

_

* * *

_That was when we weren't Jounins at the time. But now we are and everyday he tells me how much he loves me and kisses me whenever he can. At night he'll hold me till morning, he will often take me on dates, and occasionally give me presents that mean the world to me.

I still gaze at my ring every now and then. What I hadn't known was it was an engagement ring. The night he took me to a fancy restraunt, he proposed to me.

The words engraved in the ring were, "Real Love Is Forever."

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

** A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this! Review please and tell me what you think!

_lonely bloodied rose _


End file.
